familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Château-Richer, Quebec
| coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_footnotes= | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Province | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Region | subdivision_name2 = Capitale-Nationale | subdivision_type3 = RCM | subdivision_name3 = La Côte-de-Beaupré | established_title = Settled | established_date = | established_title1 = Constituted | established_date1 = July 1, 1855 | government_footnotes = Ministère des Affaires municipales, des Régions et de l'Occupation du territoire - Répertoire des municipalités: Château-Richer | government_type = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Frédéric Dancause | leader_title1 = Federal riding | leader_name1 = Beauport—Côte-de-Beaupré—Île d'Orléans—Charlevoix | leader_title2 = Prov. riding | leader_name2 = Charlevoix–Côte-de-Beaupré | area_footnotes = Statistics Canada 2011 Census - Château-Richer census profile | area_total_km2 = 243.80 | area_land_km2 = 229.55 | area_water_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 4126 | population_as_of = 2016 | population_density_km2= 18.0 | population_blank1_title= Pop 2011-2016 | population_blank1 = 7.6% | population_blank2_title= Dwellings | population_blank2 = 1778 | population_note = | timezone = EST | utc_offset = −5 | timezone_DST = EDT | utc_offset_DST = −4 | postal_code_type = Postal code(s) | postal_code = G0A | area_code = 418 and 581 | blank_name = Highways | blank_info = | website = | footnotes = }} , it is now owned by longtime Chateau Richer resident, Renaud Emond.]] Château-Richer is a small town situated in the Capitale-Nationale region of Quebec, Canada. Located on the north shore of the Saint Lawrence River east of Quebec City, Château-Richer is the seat for the Côte-de-Beaupré Regional County Municipality. The first rural parish in New France was established there in 1678 and many of the oldest families in Quebec first settled there. Even today, a fairly large segment of the town's population can be traced back to those pioneering families. The town stretches for several miles alongside Route 138. This road, which was originally known as the King's Road (Chemin du Roy, or Chemin royal), to be later renamed Avenue royale, is among the first ones to be built in North America. History In 1626, Samuel de Champlain established in Château-Richer the first farm in the Saint Lawrence valley, to feed the people of Quebec city. Jean Bourdon's map of 1641 is the earliest source that mentions the name "Chateau Richer", referring only to the cape or headland on which stands the present church. But the origin of this name remains uncertain. In 1646, Olivier Letardif, Lord and Chief Prosecutor, granted 20 concessions to the inhabitants of Château-Richer so that they could officially establish themselves properly. In 1678, the local parish was formed, named La Visitation-de-Notre-Dame. On March 15, 1753, Château-Richer became very first organized village in New France. In 1832, the post office opened. In 1845, the municipality was first established but abolished in 1847. It was reestablished in 1855 when it was incorporated as a parish municipality. Château-Richer was the county town of defunct Montmorency County.Montmorency – Quebec History Louis-Théodore Besserer, a prominent businessman of Ottawa, was born in Château-Richer. In 1968, it changed statutes and became Ville de Château-Richer. Demographics Population trend:Statistics Canada: 1996, 2001, 2006, 2011 census * Population in 2011: 3834 (2006 to 2011 population change: 7.6%) * Population in 2006: 3834 (2006 to 2011 population change: 7.6%) * Population in 2006: 3563 (2001 to 2006 population change: 3.5%) * Population in 2001: 3442 * Population in 1996: 3579 * Population in 1991: 3690 Private dwellings occupied by usual residents: 1,676 (total dwellings: 1,789) Mother tongue: * English as first language: 0.6% * French as first language: 97.7% * English and French as first language: 0.4% * Other as first language: 1.3% List of mayors Successive mayors of Château-Richer: * Lemoine, H. : 1845 - 1848 * Huot, Michel : 1849 - 1851 * Renaud, Jean : 1852 - 1854 * Rheaume, Charles : 1855 - 1857 * Bernier, L.P. : 1858 - 1859 * Gravel, Alexandre : 1860 - 1871 * Cloutier, Vincent : 1872 - 1873 * Tremblay, Onésime : 1874 - 1875 * Cauchon, Pierre : 1876 - 1876 * Cloutier, Edouard : 1877 - 1885 * Gravel, Louis-Nérée : 1886 - 1887 * Premont, Joseph : 1888 - 1888 * Cloutier, Joseph. P. : 1889 - 1890 * Gariepy, Edouard : 1890 - 1891 * Simard, Etienne Romain : 1891 - 1891 * Cote, François : 1882 - 1892 * Laplante, François Xavier : 1883 - 1895 * Cloutier, Nazaire : 1896 - 1899 * Dick, Herménégilde : 1900 - 1900 * Lefrancois, Amédée : 1901 - 1901 * Jobidon, Julien : 1902 - 1902 * Cloutier, Joseph : 1903 - 1916 * Cloutier, Emile : 1917 - 1920 * Cloutier, Joseph : 1921 - 1924 * Lefrancois, Jules A. : 1925 - 1931 * Jobidon, Hilaire : 1931 - 1933 * Gravel, Edouard Lazare : 1933 - 1935 * Jobidon, Pierre : 1935 - 1937 * Cauchon, Léonidas : 1937 - 1939 * Rheaume, Lucien : 1939 - 1959 * Gagnon, Philippe : 1959 - 1965 * Laplante, Omer : 1965 - 1967 * Bolduc, Jean-Guy : 1967 - 1973 * Premont, Paul-Emile : 1973 - 1977 * Bolduc, Jean-Guy : 1977 - 1978 * Verreault, Noël : 1978 - 1985 * Laplante, Léo : 1985 - 1993 * Cloutier, Jean-Guy : 1993–2005 * Dancause, Frédéric : 2005 - See also * List of cities in Quebec References Category:Cities and towns in Quebec Category:Incorporated places in Capitale-Nationale